Stalked By The Silver Grudge
by Grell The Leper
Summary: Cloud is being stalked, and it's getting beyond creepy. And when Zack suggests a movie night with said stalker, it really doesnt seem like fun. a AGSCZ fic


_This is my first Final Fantasy fic, and I hope it worked well. I think it did. It was originally supposed to be CloudxSephiroth, but then I just couldn't help myself and it ended up as a five way thing, because personally, I just find that too adorable. Oh and excuse the title, I was always terrible at those. Anyway, read, enjoy, review :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Cloud, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack, The Grudge, Scream or anything else that comes up here.**

**Stalked By The Silver Grudge**

There were many things that Cloud Strife did not enjoy. Windsurfing, for example. Rock climbing. Sushi, spicy chips, and the sight of a hippopotamus were also things that the young blonde did not like.

However, being stalked was right at the top of that list. It didn't matter to him that his stalker was beyond gorgeous, or that he was his superior, Cloud still felt that the whole prospect was far too creepy. So after two weeks of being stalked, Cloud had tried everything and had finally realised that if the great General Sephiroth wanted to stalk you, then stalked you were. It was soon after this realisation that the cadet had taken to wearing clothes in the shower.

* * *

><p>It was late when Cloud returned to his apartment, and hat in itself made him wary. Pushing open the door, he dropped his bag on the ground and as he moved to switch the light on, a figure darted past him in the darkness, slamming the door as it fled the apartment. Cloud was trembling slightly as he flicked the light on, afraid of what he might find. Luckily, everything seemed to be in order, nothing taken, nothing left behind.<p>

Except for a long, silvery hair, shining against the floorboards.

* * *

><p>"Zack? Hey, Zack, open up, it's me," Cloud called as he knocked on his friend's door for a third time. Finally it opened, and he was pulled into a rib-crushing hug by an overexcited (as always) Zack Fair.<p>

"Well, hey there Spike, I was just going to call you over for our little movie night. What's up, you look flustered," Zack said as he dragged the boy into his apartment.

"Actually, Zack, I was wondering if I could stay here tonight? Someone was in my house and I've been getting stalked and-" Cloud quickly shut his mouth as Angeal came from the kitchen, accompanied by Sephiroth, the one person Cloud was trying to avoid.

"Hello Cloud, Zack hadn't told me you were coming over. What's this about getting stalked?" Angeal asked, a crease of worry in his brow.

"Oh.. Oh, it's nothing, sir, I was just being silly. Actually, I just remembered something I had to do, I better go," Cloud stammered, making to leave only to have Zack grip him by the shoulders and steer him towards the beaten up couch.

"Nonsense, Spike, you're staying. Now, we're just waiting for Genesis and then we can start our movie night!" Zack exclaimed as he bounced around the room. Sephiroth gave him a small smile, which Cloud tried his best to return, while Angeal scolded his 'pup' for being so hyper.

Looking through all the horror movies Zack had chosen for them to watch, Cloud was just praying to every god he had and hadn't believed in to give him an escape route. But, apparently, any and all gods were pretty damn sadistic, because it seemed the poor boy was going to be stuck there for the night in the company of his hyperactive best friend, said friend's overly maternal mentor, a pyromaniac with serious mood swings and the man that had been stalking him for the past week.

* * *

><p>Three movies and four hours later, Cloud had all but forgotten his previous troubles. Not because he was enjoying himself, squished between Zack and Sephiroth, one of whom giggled at him every time he jumped and the other who had been staring at his lips instead of the movies. No, he had forgotten his troubles because Zack had insisted on watching as many scary movies as he could find, and now all Cloud could think about was how to avoid Freddy Krueger while he slept.<p>

"Um, I'm just going to get more popcorn, I'll be right back," said the blonde before heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, didn't he pay any attention to Scream? Never say you'll be right back, you won't be," Zack mused, munching on the bowl now that his popcorn was gone.

Meanwhile, Cloud had sunk into he foetal position in the kitchen, all because he hadn't found the light switch and thought he had seen a murderer in the corner. Suddenly, he felt a tickling on his skin and when he looked up, all he could see was long hair hanging above him and glowing green eyes.

"Zack! Zack, help me, The Grudge is after me, we have to get out, now!" Cloud screamed as he ran to his friend. He had jumped into his friend's lap and buried his face in his shoulder before he realised that he had accidentally elbowed Genesis in the face in the process.

"Oh, Genesis, sir, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, but the grudge, and I-" Cloud was cut off when by a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Don't worry about it Cloud, I've had worse. We probably shouldn't have made you watch those anyway, though Zack said you liked them," Genesis said, stroking the boys cheek.

"I didn't say he liked them, I said we'd like them, because he gets cuddly when he's scared," Zack said, stroking Cloud's hair. The blonde glared at him, hastily unwinding his arms form the older boy.

"We're sorry for scaring you, Cloud, you can blame Pup for that one, but I'm sure the grudge isn't after you," Angeal tried to comfort him, stroking his arm.

"No, she is, I saw it! I was in the kitchen, and there was all this hair and.. Glowing green eyes.. And um.. Oh," Cloud trailed off as Sephiroth came in from the kitchen, a silvery eyebrow raised at the cadet.

"Why do I always get mistaken for this little Japanese ghost woman? Surely the resemblance isn't _that_ striking?" Sephiroth wondered as he came to sit with the others.

"But.. Why were you all feeling each other up while Sephiroth stalked me in the kitchen?" The four other men shared a look before Angeal pulled Cloud from Zack's lap and onto his own.

"Cloud, we had meant to tell you in a better way than this.. We're together. The four of us. And Sephiroth wasn't stalking you, we had just sent him to check up on you," Angeal explained. Cloud nodded slowly before turning to Sephiroth again.

"But you were stalking me. You've been following me around for the past week, and don't tell me that was the grudge," he accused. Sephiroth looked almost bashful as he kneaded his hands in his lap.

"I wasn't stalking you, Cloud. It's just.. We want you to be with us as well.. And I said that I wanted to ask you.. But every time I went to ask you, I just got nervous and left.. And when I was in your house earlier, I was going to leave you a note, but then you came home and I panicked and I.. yeah. I wasn't stalking you," he tried to explain, getting uncharacteristically flustered and glaring at Zack when he started laughing at him.

Feeling more than relieved now he had discovered the silver-haired general hadn't intended on stalking him, Cloud relaxed into Zack's lap, placing a small kiss on the older boy's cheek.

"So, Spike, care to turn the fantastic four into the fabulous five?" Zack asked.

"Definitely. And Sephiroth, you don't look like a little Japanese woman.. Not in the light anyway."

**End**


End file.
